


Escapista

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Gintama
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Spoilers Rakuyou Arc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Katsura es todavía un cobarde indiscutible, tal como su abuela le enseñó.





	Escapista

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.
> 
> Prompt: Los festivos cómplices. Prompt #01 [fandom_insano]
> 
> Personajes: Katsura Kotaro.
> 
> Extensión: 379 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Bastante simple, la verdad, lo escribí con lo poco de inspiración que logré conseguir en una época complicada.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers manga 563-564 (creo, me parece son esos los capítulos de Katsura versus el mono).
> 
> [Editado 21/04/2019]

No es estúpido como muchos creen, aunque lo sea en apariencia. De hecho es lo contrario, Katsura no duda que sigue siendo ese niño al que solían tildar de genio a causa de su inteligencia, incluso siendo un tanto extravagante a veces (nada más porque no halla otra forma de describir el detalle de carecer del más mínimo sentido común). Él definitivamente sigue manteniendo la misma capacidad perceptiva y los mismos objetivos perfectamente claros de cuando era un niño. Katsura es todavía un cobarde indiscutible, tal como su abuela le enseñó. Y así como él acepta ese hecho sin problemas, tiene aún menos inconvenientes si es el resto del mundo la fuente del comentario.

No es estúpido, tiene claro que cuenta con dos apodos, tiene claro que los soldados comentan sobre él en torno a las fogatas, tiene claro que para todos su estilo de lucha no es digno de ser nominado de otra forma que no sea «cobarde.» Lo tiene claro y honestamente no le importa en lo absoluto. Es lo que es, a fin de cuentas, y nunca ha tratado de ser valiente. No, Katsura enfoca cada esfuerzo en ser un cobarde, cada acción realizada está destinada a vivir un día más, incluso como cobarde.

Eso es lo que define a un general.

Sin embargo, incluso si no es valiente eso no implica que no esté dispuesto a ser fuerte, cada esfuerzo que emplea en ser un cobarde lo emplea también en ser un guerrero. Lucha por huir y que los demás huyan con él, lucha por ser la muralla que proteja a sus camaradas. Katsura lucha por ambas cosas tal como aprendió de su abuela y tal como determinó él mismo.

Ha decidido que ese es el humano que quiere ser, que ese es el camino que quiere tomar. Ha decidido que todo él se enfoca en solo una cosa, en llegar al final del día vivo, en llegar al final del día con la fuerza suficiente para que la soledad no merme su espíritu, en llegar al final del día en compañía de sus camaradas.

Sí. Es justamente eso.

Ante todo, en llegar al final del día en compañía de sus camaradas, incluso si es como un grupo de «cobardes.»

(Aunque idiotas les viene mejor.)


End file.
